Different types of combustion engines such as Otto engines or Diesel engines may be used in the drive train of a motor vehicle. With the aid of the internal combustion engine the energy obtained from the combustion of fuel is able to be utilized for driving the motor vehicle. Examples of internal combustion engines are Otto engines operated using gasoline, and Diesel engines which are operated using Diesel fuel.
Electronic controls may be employed in order to ensure the efficient operation of the internal combustion engine. For example, such a control may be used to control an injection of the fuel into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
In this context, German Published Patent Application No. 10 2008 001 992 describes a method for controlling the injection process for a Diesel engine, by which reduced emissions in the form of soot particles are achievable. The method is based on an adaptation of the combustion characteristic via the injection pressure.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2008 004 361 describes adapting the combustion characteristic of a self-igniting Otto engine via the evaluation of various combustion position features. The combustion position features may be, for instance, the maximum combustion pressure position, the 50%-energy conversion position, or the like.
German Published Patent Application No. 39 30 396, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 60-19943, and Japanese Published Patent Application No. 60-32961 describe methods in which the combustion characteristic is adapted via the injected fuel quantity.
German Published Patent Application No. 102 49 755, German Published Patent Application No. 103 44 423, German Published Patent Application No. 103 44 428, and German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 052 615 described methods in which the combustion characteristic is obtained by subdividing the injection process into a pre-injection and a main injection, or into a main injection and a post-injection.